El nuevo ero-sensei
by alienware64
Summary: Fic de lemon explícito en el que Naruto se convierte en jounin y le asignan a su cargo dos chunnin. Principal pareja: HinaNaruHanabi. Aclaro: no soy muy bueno en lemon y en summarys pero no me critiquen.
1. Jounin

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer mi nuevo fic. Su principal tema es el lemon explicito y aunque no soy muy bueno con este tema quise probar a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste!

Pareja principal : HinaNaruHanabi

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia! : Este fic contiene lemon explícito, no todos los cap tendrán pero básicamente de eso se trata el fic.**

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 1 : Jounin**

-**¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo Hanabi-chan?, me preocupa lo que diría Hinata-chan si se...** -indicaba algo preocupado.

-**¡No lo hará! ¡rápido mételo!** -ordenó sin poder contenerse. Que la hija menor de Hiashi le hablara así no era ninguna sorpresa.

No lograba entender como había llegado a eso, es decir, tenía enfrente suyo el gran trasero de Hanabi Hyuga, una de las kunoichis más hermosas de Konoha. Le sorprendió encontrarse detrás de la chica completamente desnudo al igual que ella, sin duda era una gran tentación.

-_"Hinata va a matarme por esto"_ -pensó mientras observaba con placer como Hanabi se masturbaba frente a el, con su gran trasero ávido por el miembro de tamaño mediano del rubio.

-**N-Naruto-kun p-por favor, n-no aguanto...** -suplicó la Hyuga. El Uzumaki tragó saliva mientras que con su mano derecha ayudaba a su miembro ingresar por la estrecha cavidad. Un grito de placer resonó en la oficina mientras el rubio tomaba con ambas manos la cintura de la chica y así poder ingresar completamente.

Primero se movió lentamente hacia delante y atrás con armonía, luego la velocidad fue aumentando a medida que también lo hacía el placer. Los gritos alocados de Hanabi llenaron de temor su ser unos momentos, luego lo excitaron aún más, a la chica le agradaba el peligro.

El escritorio de la oficina del Hokage crujía con cada estocada y parecía que se iba a romper por tanto movimiento. Los papeles y libros habían caído a un lado del mismo por el rápido movimiento de ambos.

-**Tienes una piel muy suave Hanabi-chan, quiero sentirla completamente** -indicó apoyando su cuerpo contra la espalda de la chica pero sin retirar su miembro de su interior, la chica solo respondía con gemidos. En efecto, el trasero de Hanabi era grande y firme.

-¡**E-estoy tan húmeda! ¡puedo sentir como mi interior se cierra en ti!** -exclamaba refiriéndose al miembro del rubio que se mantenía dentro suyo. La transpiración del chico impregnó el cuerpo de Hanabi y su saliva recorrió sus pechos -**¡N-Naruto-kun no los chupes! ¡m-me voy a venir!** -gritó sin poder controlarse, su cuerpo se movía rápidamente debido al placer y el dolor, parecía que no tenía control sobre el.

-**No son tan grandes como los de Hinata-chan pero...** -comentó lamiendo sus pezones endurecidos, la chica gritó algo molesta por el comentario pero el placer la hizo olvidarse de eso rápidamente. El rubio se las había ingeniado para alcanzar sus pechos aún estando de espaldas a él.

-**¡H-Ho-Hokage-sama! ¡H-Hanabi-chan!** -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. El rubio quiso detenerse y volver a observar al intruso pero no pudo: el orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente- **¿Cómo pudiste...?** -preguntó casi a punto de llorar. Se detuvo excitada por la escena que tenía lugar entre su novio y su hermana.

-**¡V-Voy a...!** -no pudo terminar, se movía con tanta velocidad que era imposible tratar de formular alguna palabra, Naruto retomó la posición que había tenido al principio despegándose de la piel de la joven. Hinata se acercó corriendo totalmente desnuda y se arrodilló a un costado del orificio del ano de Hanabi.

-**¿Q-Qué haces Hinata?** -preguntó Hanabi al sentir la lengua de Hinata lamiendo el miembro de Naruto que ingresaba y salía del trasero de la chica- **¡N-Naru-Naruto-kun hazlo dentro!** -exclamó la menor de las Hyuga casi sin poder controlarse al sentir que la velocidad del rubio era mayor . Hinata quien seguía lamiendo en cuanto podía el miembro abrió la boca.

-**¡Por favor hazlo en mi boca Naruto-kun!** -suplicó Hinata, Naruto supo que debía complacer a ambas hermanas o tendría problemas más tarde. De hecho ya los tenía.

Tomó una rápida decisión, una que lo salvaría de las lágrimas de su actual novia y del enfado de Hanabi.

* * *

-**H-Hinata-chan voy a... **

-**¡Despierta dobe!** -exclamó una voz asustándole. Abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la brillante luz que ingresaba por la habitación.

-**¿Sasuke? ¿dónde está...? -**preguntó cayéndose de la cama con la almohada en ambos brazos. Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza del Uchiha.

-**¿Hinata?, hum, quien diría que tienes sueños húmedos con esa Hyuga. En mi opinión creo que deberías dejar el ramen** -aconsejó aburrido el pelinegro observando con asco el desorden del rubio- **¿nunca limpias? ¡tienes 18 años! **

-**¡Teme! ¡jamás dejaré el ramen!** -exclamó el Uzumaki molesto. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, realmente al rubio no le importaba el desorden.

-**El Hokage quiere verte, me ha enviado a buscarte** -indicó dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ventana por la que entró.

-**¿Ese es tu nuevo chaleco de chunnin?** -preguntó el Uzumaki con envidia, Sasuke sonrió mientras asentía.

-**Así es y déjame decirte que me dio pena que no aprobarás el examen** -comentó con una sonrisa maléfica. Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente mientras formaba en su mano derecha un rasengan.

-**¡Teme!** -Sasuke lo detuvo elevando su mano, Naruto lo miraba furioso.

-**Ahora no, debes acompañarme con el Hokage **

-**De acuerdo, en un momento estaré listo **-indicó y Sasuke saltó por la ventana. El rubio se sentó en la cama de su habitación mientras se tocaba su miembro y recordaba el sueño (N/A por tocar no me refiero a que comenzó a masturbarse), había sido tan real, la sensación de la lengua de Hinata o del interior de Hanabi lo hicieron excitarse por un momento. Negó con la cabeza para volver a la realidad, Hinata no era su novia y con Hanabi jamás habían conversado.

Pero se estaba desviando de tema, debía visitar al Rokudaime Hokage enseguida.

* * *

-**Entonces dime: ¿cual era tu sueño con Hinata?** -preguntó Sasuke con algo de curiosidad. Naruto se sonrojó al recordar el sueño y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-**Bueno, nosotros estábamos... etto, ¿cómo les va a ti y a Ino?** -cuestionó cambiando de tema. El Uchiha levantó una de las cejas, esa pregunta era algo personal.

-**Excelente, anoche lo hemos hecho** -comentó algo avergonzado, en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a él y rodeó al Uchiha con un brazo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-**¡Ah! ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿te dolió, te gustó?** -preguntaba rápidamente. Sasuke lo apartó de inmediato de él.

-**Aléjate dobe, ¡eso no es asunto tuyo! **-exclamó molesto. Naruto hizo un puchero.

-_"No ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo el mismo teme de siempre"_ -pensó el rubio, en efecto, la reunión con Itachi y la muerte de Tsunade Senju no habían ablandado su corazón demasiado. No se percató de que el Uchiha lo observaba fijamente.

-**¡Deja de divagar con Hinata! ¡hemos llegado**! -exclamó señalando la oficina del Hokage. Naruto quiso golpear a Sasuke por pronunciar el nombre de la Hyuga tan alto, nadie podía enterarse de que había soñado con ella y con su hermana menor.

* * *

La imagen que ofrecía la ventana de la oficina se mantenía exactamente igual, la aldea estaba en su esplendor así como la población de la misma que caminaba y conversaba alegremente entre ellos. Los niños jugando a los ninjas le hizo recordar a cuando era pequeño, nunca jugó de aquella manera con sus compañeros de la Academia y ahora se arrepentía por ello.

Los recuerdos de su infancia se desvanecieron al percatarse de que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-**¡Adelante!** -exclamó dándose media vuelta mientras los visitantes ingresaban a su oficina- **Naruto, Sasuke, me alegra verlos aquí** -indicó mientras se acercaba a los muchachos.

-**¿Me necesitaba Kakashi-sensei?** -preguntó Naruto curioso, Kakashi se contuvo de corregirlo para que no lo llamara nunca más** "sensei"** ya que ahora era su Hokage. Kakashi Hatake seguía igual que siempre, ahora llevaba una capa que decía **"Rokudaime Hokage"** en su espalda de color negro y blanco muy parecida a la que usaba Minato Namikaze.

-**Así es, tengo algo que decirte...** -comentó con cierto aire de misterio. El Uzumaki se asustó un poco al oir el tono con el que hablaba su sensei pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-**Hum, si es para enviarnos a una misión de clase "B" porque él es aún un gennin no cuente conmigo** -indicó dándose media vuelta. Naruto apretó el puño con rabia ante el comentario.

-**No Sasuke, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no debías creerte superior a los demás?** (N/A en el entrenamiento de supervivencia que tuvieron luego de convertirse en gennin) -preguntó con sarcasmo. El Uchiha gruñó mientras Naruto reía disimuladamente- **Ahora Naruto será tu superior** -indicó causando que Sasuke lo mirara sorprendido y Naruto se rascara el mentón confundido.

-**¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei?** -preguntó sin llegar a entender a lo que se refería.

-**He decidido convertirte directamente en un jounin, tus esfuerzos por proteger Konoha serán recompensados** -indicó su sensei. Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido.

-**¡¿NANI?!** -preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki llevaba esperando por más de una hora. Su corazón latía con rapidez y temblaba de los nervios, la noticia lo había dejado helado. El hecho de ser un jounin lo alegraba, pero el convertirse en un sensei a tan corta edad era otra cosa.

**-Flashback-**

-**Así es Naruto, además, tendrás bajo tu cargo a dos chunnin ya que la aldea no posee suficientes jounin debido a que estan de misión y no volverán en unos** **meses** -comentó el Rokudaime al sorprendido rubio. Sasuke permanecía en silencio mientras no creía lo que oía, su mejor amigo que siempre consideró un perdedor lo superaba nuevamente.

-**¿Seré un sen-sensei?** -preguntó tratando de asimilar las palabras de Kakashi- **etto ¿y quién formará mi equipo? **

-**Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, espero que puedas con ellas** -indicó pausadamente. Naruto sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. La expresión de Sasuke había cambiado, una gran sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro. La pesadilla del Uzumaki se hacía realidad-** ¿estás bien?** -preguntó su ex sensei percatándose de que el rubio se había puesto pálido, literalmente.

-**¿Qué? H-hai** -respondió sudoroso. Kakashi suspiró, quizás no había sido buena idea ponerlo a cargo de un equipo pero no tenía opción.

-**Hum, tus fantasías se hacen realidad dobe** -comentó Sasuke con malicia.

-**¡Cállate Teme!** -exclamó el rubio mientras el Hokage volvía a suspirar resignado, sus alumnos no cambiarían.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-**¿Naruto-sensei? ¿se encuentra bien? **

**-¡Ah Hai! -**respondió abriendo ambos ojos de golpe. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, muy cerca suyo estaba el rostro de Hanabi.

-**¡Está sudando! ¡creo que tiene fiebre!** -indicó poniendo su mano en la frente del muchacho. El chico, quien no podía respirar de los nervios, comenzó a temblar levemente. El agradable perfume de la Hyuga y la figura de sus grandes pechos causó más nerviosismo en el rubio mientras trataba de controlar su miembro.

-**¡Ha-Hanabi aléjate de Naruto lo estas asustando!** -llamó una voz detrás de ella. Se dio media vuelta algo molesta para encontrar a su hermana Hinata.

-**¿Qué quieres Hinata? ¡estoy tratando de ayudar al sensei!** -indicó la chica alejándose del hombre para acercarse a la mayor de las Hyuga. Naruto no supo como se había contenido para no tener una erección, pero estaba realmente agradecido con Kami- **¿porqué siempre te entrometes?** -preguntó molesta. Hinata se disculpó haciendo una reverencia que irritó aún más a su hermana. Naruto supo que debía intervenir.

-**¡Ejem!** -carraspeó causando un inmediato silencio en ambas Hyugas, las cuales se acercaron y se sentaron frente a su nuevo sensei- **bien, como verán seré su sensei y juntos formaremos el equipo 7. Primero, me gustaría que hablaran sobre ustedes** -comentó recordando su primera vez como gennin frente a Kakashi-sensei.

-**Etto... ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun? **-preguntó Hinata algo confundida.

-**¡No es Naruto-kun es Naruto-sensei**! -corrigió molesta Hanabi, su hermana se volvió a disculpar- **¡deja de disculparte! **-exclamó causando que unas lágrimas surcaran el rostro de Hinata, el Uzumaki suspiró, iba a ser difícil tener a las Hyuga en su equipo.

-**Vamos Hanabi no seas así, tu hermana solo quiere ser amable** -indicó Naruto con cierta pena por Hinata. La menor de los Hyuga lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-**¡Lo siento Naruto-sensei!** -exclamó agitando su cuerpo. El rubio se excito un poco al ver el movimiento de sus pechos.

-**Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior pueden decir las cosas que les gustan, lo que les disgustan, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos y cosas así** -comentó el rubio citando las palabras de Kakashi. Hanabi asintió sonriente.

-**¡Hai! yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, me gustan muchas cosas como la leche y las bananas** -en ese momento la mente pervertida de Naruto entró en acción al oír aquellas palabras, su **"amigo"** comenzaba a despertar. Negó con la cabeza para seguir oyendo a su nueva estudiante-** y las prácticas de Junken con Neji-nisan. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar muy duro con mi byakugan. Mi sueño para el futuro es ¡casarme con un Uzumaki!** -confesó algo sonrojada. Naruto la miró en extremo sorprendido, ¡él era un Uzumaki! (N/A si fuera más inteligente habría descubierto que Hanabi se le insinuaba).

-**¡H-Hanabi!** -exclamó Hinata con la boca abierta. Naruto comenzó a inquietarse.

-**¿U-Un Uzu-Uzumaki? ¿Cualquier Uzumaki?** -preguntó el rubio con nerviosismo. La chica asintió más sonrojada.

-**En realidad, el chico con quien quiero casarme esta cerca mio** -confesó tapándose la cara, estaba realmente sonrojada y no quería ser vista por Naruto. Extrañamente, esa declaración había tranquilizado al rubio.

-**¿En serio? ¿dónde está él? ¿es pariente mio?** -preguntaba mirando en todas direcciones, tanto Hinata como Hanabi cayeron al suelo. No podían creer lo tonto que podía resultar aquel rubio.

-**N-Na-Naruto-kun mejor será que continúe...** -comentó Hinata tratando de cambiar de tema. Hanabi observaba a Naruto con cierta decepción en su rostro. Para la menor de las Hyuga el rubio se había puesto increíblemente apuesto al crecer, su pelo era idéntico al del Yondaime Hokage. Conservaba las marcas en su rostro y su musculatura estaba bien definida. Tenía puesto la capa de su padre (N/A la que llevaba cuando estaba vivo) así como un chaleco de chunnin bajo ella y la banda de Konoha sobre su frente.

Naruto observó detenidamente a las Hyuga por un momento: eran preciosas y aunque se llevaban dos años de diferencia Hanabi poseía un cuerpo similar al de Hinata con todo lo que eso implicaba (N/A saben a lo que me refiero xD). Hinata conservaba su vestimenta casual: constaba de una chaqueta color lavanda con las mangas color crema sobre una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias de tacón negro. Su hermana llevaba un kimono azul cuyo cuello era negro y en el brazo derecho tenía el símbolo del fuego de Konoha, el kimono se encontraba atado por un cinto negro grueso. Tenía unas sandalias ninjas con tacones negros iguales a las de Hinata y bajo el kimono portaba una musculosa negra ajustada al cuerpo y un collar con una piedra azul. La banda de Konoha yacía en su frente y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y algunos mechones le cubrían el rostro.

-**Hum, veo que tú eres el sensei de mis hijas** -indicó una voz detrás de él. Esa forma de hablar era de Hiashi, el líder del clan Hyuga y Naruto lo sabía muy bien- **que decepción muchacho.**

-**Así es, yo tendré el agrado de ser el jounin a cargo del equipo 7. ¿Tiene alguna objeción con eso señor?** -preguntó con desprecio mientras enfatizaba la palabra **"señor"**, Hiashi gruñó levemente, una orden del Hokage no podía ignorarse.

-**Cuida tu tono Uzumaki, si le haces algo a mis hijas te juro que te mataré **-amenazó acercándose para quedar frente a frente con Naruto- **¿quedó claro?** -preguntó con desprecio.

-**Como el agua** -gruñó levemente en respuesta. Hiashi asintió resignado mientras se marchaba del campo de entrenamiento.

-**N-No te preocupes N-Naruto-kun, padre solo está preocupado** -indicó Hinata tímidamente.

-**Es Naruto-sensei** -corrigió suavemente recordando las palabras de su nuevo sensei, el rubio asintió viendo que ya tenían progresos.

Acá termina el primer capítulo. Como verán es un poco corto el cap, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó la trama.

Como verán no soy muy bueno en lemon pero espero que les guste y me den algún consejo para mejorar en el mismo.

**ACLARO: Ahora que tengo tres historias la actualización será algo lenta pero como estoy en vacaciones no creo que tarde más de una semana para cada fic.**


	2. Pesadillas

Hola!, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic con una rápida actualización. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia! : Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito pero No entre Naruto y las Hyuga (ya verán por qué) **

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 2 : Pesadillas**

-**¡No!** -exclamó despertándose con sobresalto. Era la tercera vez que se repetía aquella pesadilla, comenzaba perfectamente, Naruto mantenía relaciones con Hinata y Hanabi al mismo tiempo hasta que llegaba al orgasmo, en ese momento, aparecía Hiashi Hyuga con una larga katana y tomaba el miembro del rubio y lo cortaba en varios pedazos- **¿qué demonios me sucede?** -se preguntó sentándose en la cama, las sábanas estaban impregnadas de sudor por lo que no resultaban muy cómodas al tacto.

Algo raro le ocurría, desde las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde la formación del equipo 7 no dejaba de tener ese sueño. Necesitaba alguien que le aconsejara, que le indicara que hacer.

-**Si solo Kurama estuviera aquí...** -susurró mientras recordaba el trágico incidente en el que había perdido a su biju.

-**Naruto** -dijo una voz proveniente de la ventana. Elevó su mirada hacia ella para encontrarse con Iruka, su hermano mayor (N/A en este fic Iruka es un Uzumaki y es su verdadero hermano).

-**¿Iruka-nichan?** -preguntó el muchacho, su hermano ingresó a la habitación de un salto- **¿qué sucede?**

-**Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, pasaba por aquí y escuché un grito. Me preocupé y decidí comprobar si te encontrabas bien** -indicó sentándose en la cama junto a Naruto, palpó la sabana con su mano y descubrió que estaba empapada de sudor-** seguramente haz tenido una pesadilla, ¿quieres hablarme de ella?** -preguntó el joven con seriedad, el rubio sabía que su hermano mayor era la mejor opción para recibir el consejo que tanto necesitaba.

-**Todas las noches sueño lo mismo, no entraré en detalle pero te diré que básicamente estoy teniendo relaciones con dos chicas y luego llega el padre de ellas y con su katana me...** -fue interrumpido por la mano de Iruka.

-**Puedo adivinar lo que ocurre luego, y esas chicas ¿son cercanas a ti?** -preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto supo que no debía mentir, en efecto eran sus alumnas, le asintió en respuesta- **bien, si estas teniendo sueños húmedos con Hinata y su hermana creo que es porque sientes algo por ellas. Lo mejor sería si aclararas tus sentimientos con ellas** -aconsejó Iruka, Naruto estaba boquiabierto: su hermano era demasiado inteligente.

-**¿Cómo supiste que eran Hinata y Hanabi? **

-**Es fácil adivinarlo, son las únicas chicas en Konoha que tienen un padre tan protector como Hiashi. Es realmente aterrador** -comentó causando que ambos rieran a carcajadas por un momento.

-**Soy su sensei, ¿no crees que estaría mal que haga eso?** -preguntó cambiando de tema- **además** -continuó mientras su hermano escuchaba atento- **¡me gustan ambas!, es decir, son perfectas y tienen un cuerpo tan... y esos pechos...** -comentaba mientras se sonrojaba por la simple imagen de ambas Hyuga.

-**No es muy común ver a un hombre en relación con dos mujeres, pero te confieso que yo también pienso igual y si tú tienes la oportunidad de estar con ellas hazlo. No podrás elegir a una de las dos, sugiero que mañana mismo les declares tu amor **-aconsejó Iruka nuevamente. Naruto elevó su ceja izquierda mientras lo miraba sonriente.

-**Eres un pervertido nichan, pensaba que Kurenai-sensei era suficiente para ti...** -ambos volvieron a carcajear mientras el rubio sentía una gran felicidad, el estar con su hermano era más de lo que podía pedir o... quizás no (N/A saben a que me refiero con que Naruto podría ser más feliz con otra compañía xD)

* * *

-**¡Naruto!** -exclamó la chica llamándole la atención. Sasuke suspiró, tendría que soportar a Naruto de nuevo.

-**¿Cómo están Sasuke, Ino?** -preguntó distante.

-**Estás algo raro hoy, ¿acaso será por Hinata o tal vez Hanabi?** -se burló el Uchiha mientras sonreía maléficamente.

-**¡Sasuke!** -le reprimió Ino, pero para sorpresa del pelinegro Naruto se mantenía cabizbajo.

-**Por ambas, necesito un consejo** -confesó sin vergüenza el rubio, tanto el Uchiha como Ino se miraron sorprendidos.

-**¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?** -preguntó la Yamanaka. Al Uzumaki le sorprendió que no lo reprimieran por gustarle dos chicas.

-**Planeaba decírselo en nuestra práctica de hoy** -comentó y la chica rubia negó con la cabeza.

-**No puedes hacer eso, es mucho más romántico si las llevas a cenar y luego las invitas a algún lugar que tenga buena vista** -aconsejaba Ino mientras Naruto asentía recordando todo.

-**Hum, me suponía que tarde o temprano esos sueños húmedos te llevarían a esto** -indicó Sasuke tratando de hacer enfadar al rubio, pero se decepcionó al ver que se marchaba sonriente- **¿qué le sucede a ese dobe?**

-**Está preocupado, es natural teniendo en su equipo a Hinata y a Hanabi. Si rechazan a Naruto es porque son estúpidas** -el Uchiha la miró algo celoso- **¡Sasuke-kun! ¡mira lo que compré!** -exclamó revelando el contenido de la bolsa al pelinegro. El chico se excitó al ver el traje de profesora que llevaba Ino, sabía que tendría una noche agitada.

* * *

-**Bien hecho Hinata, Hanabi, casi logran acertar. ¡Sus progresos son sorprendentes!** -felicitó y Hanabi agradeció con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su cuerpo y sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire- **¡Ejem!** -carraspeó tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

-**A-Arigato Naruto-sensei, hemos logrado mejorar debido a que entrenamos duramente contigo** -comentó Hinata algo sonrojada, el chico se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

-**¡Nada de eso! ¡ustedes han mejorado por su cuenta!** -exclamó con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a la mayor de las Hyuga. Su hermana pequeña se sonrojó, el rubio era demasiado apuesto para ella.

-**¿Sensei?** -pronunció tiernamente Hanabi, el rubio se volvió a verla- **no le gustaría, etto... ¿salir a cenar?** -preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Se cubrió completamente el rostro para evitar ser vista mientras Naruto sonreía, aquello facilitaba sus planes. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se conocieron, la chica sabía que era el momento perfecto para acercarse a él.

-**¡Hanabi! ¡Naruto-sensei no tiene tiempo para...! **

-**En realidad es una gran idea** -indicó causando que ambas lo miraran sorprendidas. Hanabi ensanchó su sonrisa- **¿por qué no vamos a cenar a mi lugar preferido?** -invitó, la menor de las Hyuga no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡tendría una cita con Naruto Uzumaki!. Hinata observaba la escena con tristeza, su hermana la volvía a superar nuevamente. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando una mano la detuvo- **tú también vienes, creo que las esperaré en los rostros Hokage. Cenaremos allí **-afirmó el jounin, la Hyuga asintió sonrojada por la forma en que el rubio tomaba su mano mientras que Hanabi maldecía por lo bajo: una vez más su hermana se entrometía entre ella y Naruto.

* * *

Llevaba dos horas esperando, ¿se habrían arrepentido?. Era lo más probable, quizás lo mejor era tratar de olvidar el asunto y marcharse a casa.

Se puso de pie contemplando nuevamente la aldea que se extendía bajo sus pies. Se trataba de una vista hermosa, sin duda alguna lo era. Se miró a si mismo, llevaba puesto una camisa mangas cortas negra desabrochada en el cuello donde se dejaba ver el collar del Shodai Hokage y unos jeans azules con unos zapatos blancos y negros.

-**¡Naruto-sensei!** -exclamaron al unísono dos voces detrás de él. Sonrió alegre mientras se daba vuelta, lo que vio a continuación lo hizo sonrojar furiosamente: Hinata vestía una remera violeta con escote que dejaba ver algo de sus enormes pechos (N/A la parte que más le gustó a Naruto xD), unos shorts de un color semejante y unas sandalias ninjas negras con tacones así como un collar negro. Hanabi, por otra parte, llevaba un atuendo más atrevido, vestía un kimono blanco con toques rojos y el escote del mismo era más grande que el de Hinata por lo que Naruto comenzó a despertar a su viejo amigo en aquel momento- **¿Nos vestimos demasiado formal?** -preguntó la chica. El rubio la miró confundido, pensó que quizás el atuendo era más atrevido que formal pero negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-**Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama ¿podrían tratar de taparse?** -preguntó una voz detrás de ellas, Naruto agudizó la vista para encontrarse con un viejo conocido- **Naruto Uzumaki, hace tiempo que no te veía.**

-**Lo mismo digo Neji** -respondió algo molesto por la presencia del Hyuga sobre el rostro del yondaime Hokage. Vestía su usual camisa blanca, ancha y de mangas largas, que se cerraba mediante un botón, y unos pantalones del mismo color. En la cintura llevaba un accesorio, como un manto, de color negro.

-**Na-Naru-Naruto-sensei es-espero que n-no te i-importe, padre ha in-insistido e-en qu-que nos acom-acompañe** -tartamudeó en su defensa Hinata, Neji asintió resignado. A Hinata le sorprendió el no haber ido a Ichiraku, Naruto había madurado.

-**Hiashi-sama no confía en ti, cree que harás algo pervertido con Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama** -afirmó Neji, si el líder del clan Hyuga supiera acerca de los pervertidos sueños y pensamientos de Naruto su pesadilla se haría realidad (N/A le cortaría el... bueno ya saben xD). Hanabi asintió sonrojada y Hinata comenzó a juguetear con los dedos mientras se ruborizaba al imaginarse junto al rubio.

-**Vamos Neji ¿tu me crees capaz de algo así?** -preguntó con sarcasmo mientras las chicas sacaban la cena y sobre una manta preparaban todo. Neji negó con la cabeza.

-**No Naruto, no después de todo lo que haz hecho por la aldea y el clan Hyuga. Me sorprende que aún Hiashi-sama no confíe en ti** -indicó confundido el chico mientras el rubio disfrutaba el agradable aroma que tenía la cena preparada por ambas Hyugas- **algo huele muy bien ¿verdad Naruto?** -preguntó adivinando la intención del Uzumaki. El rubio asintió sonrojado por la forma en que reían las hermanas- **¿qué te parece si...?** -no pudo terminar, el jounin había corrido hacia el sitio y se había sentado mientras tomaba sus palillos.

-**¿Qué quieres comer primero? Hinata cocinó Udon y yo preparé algunos onigiris** -comentó Hanabi sonriente, Naruto observó con atención, no sabía lo que debía probar, ya que cualquier cosa que comiera en primer lugar molestaría a una de ellas. Supo entonces lo que debía hacer.

-**Todo se ve delicioso, ¡Creo que probaré ambos!** -exclamó sonriente, al ver la sonrisa de ambas hermanas supo que había hecho lo correcto. En un tazón había combinado el Udon con un Onigiri, aunque no era la forma correcta de comer supo que si quería cumplir su objetivo debía ser complaciente con las Hyuga- **¡Perfecto! ¡Neji debes probar esto!** -exclamó al chico que se mantenía alejado y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se acercó a los tres y se sentó tímidamente.

-**¡Arigato Naruto-sensei!** -agradeció Hanabi sentándose junto al rubio mientras se acurrucaba en su brazo. El Uzumaki la observó algo sorprendido de lo que había hecho pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Hinata imitara a su hermana menor en un instante.

-**Hum, si te viera Hiashi-sama en este momento...** -comentó Neji asustando al rubio pero al observar la sonrisa de ambas chicas decidió mantenerse en silencio mientras comía.

Pasaron un buen rato riendo y conversando animadamente, el Hyuga de la rama secundaria narraba las veces que había derrotado a Naruto en combate mientras el rubio se enfurecía recordando aquellos días. Llevaban una cuenta de 1 a favor de Naruto y 5 por parte de Neji (N/A el rubio solo le pudo ganar en el examen Chunnin cuando tenía doce años, por lo menos así es en este fic).

La luna iluminaba la figura del rubio completamente cautivando a ambas chicas de inmediato, en un instante encontraron imposible despegar su vista de su rostro.

-**Bien Neji ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te quité la marca de maldición?, aún no puedo olvidar el rostro de Hiashi al enterarse que...** -la conversación continuaba, el Hyuga reía a carcajadas nuevamente, se habían hecho mejores amigos luego de aquel incidente en que Naruto eliminó de la rama secundaria el jutsu de maldición impuesto por tantas generaciones.

-**¿Naruto-sensei?** -preguntaron al unísono las Hyuga. Naruto observó primero a Hanabi y por último a Hinata- **Arigato** -agradecieron mientras besaban cada mejilla del rubio. El sonrojo del chico causó carcajadas en Neji y en ambas Hyuga. No sabía que era aquella sensación pero le encantaba.

-**Debemos irnos Naruto "sensei"** -anunció Neji enfatizando la última palabra mientras reía animadamente- pero antes, toma -indicó ofreciéndole un gran sobre. El rubio lo tomó confundido mientras las chicas recogían todo lo que habían traído.

-**¿Qué es?** -preguntó leyendo su nombre escrito en el dorso con letra cursiva.

-**No lo sé, me ha dicho que te lo entregue. Ábrelo cuando estés solo** -indicó dejando algo preocupado al rubio.

* * *

-**Haz respondido mis preguntas incorrectamente, ahora debo castigarte Sasuke-kun** -indicó la chica mientras el pelinegro la miraba extasiado. El traje de profesora resaltaba aún más sus pronunciadas curvas.

-**Como diga Ino-sensei, estoy a su disposición** -respondió el Uchiha. El estar completamente desnudo en una silla no era de su agrado pero en ese momento no le importó en lo absoluto.

-**Primero debo analizar la fuente de conocimiento** -comentó Ino arrodillándose frente al gran miembro de Sasuke. Como no podía tomarlo completamente con una sola mano tuvo que usar las dos, cuando lo tuvo en su poder comenzó a masturbarlo. El Uchiha comenzó a murmurar incoherencias con cierto placer, como Ino supo que eso no era suficiente lo insertó en su boca.

Lo succionó cuanto pudo, mientras la saliva de la chica humedecía el miembro de Sasuke completamente y su placer era aún mayor. El chico tomó con su mano la cabeza de la joven empujándola para que su pene pudiera ingresar lo mayor posible pero aún así era imposible.

Luego de un rato Ino jadeaba agotada, supo que tanto ella como él estaban lo suficientemente húmedos para comenzar el verdadero juego.

-**Ahora debo sentir el problema en mi interior** -afirmó poniéndose de pie mientras se desnudaba completamente. Sasuke se masturbó con la imagen de los pechos de Ino y su suavidad (N/A los estaba tocando xD). Se dio media vuelta hasta que su gran trasero quedó frente al miembro del Uchiha, pero en vez de sentarse en el lo hizo sobre sus piernas y lo masturbó con su trasero- **I-Ino-sen-sensei...** -el chico no aguantaba más, sabía que si seguía así el orgasmo llegaría pero no quería que sucediera tan pronto. Supo que debía utilizar su técnica.

-**¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿no puedes conmigo?** -preguntó seductivamente mientras ella se masturbaba también.

-**¡Sharingan!** -exclamó el chico. La joven se detuvo al oír la técnica y antes de que pudiera preguntar el chico la había penetrado- **He usado un genjutsu en mi cuerpo para retrasar el orgasmo, tenemos una hora más a lo sumo** -comentó Sasuke mientras Ino saltaba y su trasero se movía de arriba hacia abajo apretándose más y más a cada estocada que el Uchiha daba.

Continuaron las estocadas cada vez más veloces por parte del chico, a Ino ya no le hacía daño el pene de Sasuke, se había acostumbrado a su gran tamaño en su primera vez con él por lo que en ese momento sólo sentía un gran placer.

Desde que había comenzado la penetración Ino había tenido tres orgasmos en 40 minutos de sexo continuo, aquello había sido favorecido por los masajes de Sasuke sobre sus pechos.

-**I-Ino son tan suaves que ya n-no p-puedo más** -comentó el chico al percatarse de que su genjutsu ya no surgía efecto (N/A se refería a sus pechos).

-**¡Sa-Sasuke-kun y-yo...! ¡Ah!** -exclamó cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Pudo sentir la gran cantidad de semen que se acumulaba en su interior, estaba realmente agotada pero feliz.

En la ventana de la habitación de Ino Yamanaka se encontraba una misteriosa figura que escribía en un libro mientras murmuraba silenciosamente.

-**Eso es perfecto** -comentaba escribiendo lo que veía-** bien, si termina dentro será un gran capítulo para mi novela. Me encanta este trabajo **-murmuró concluyendo el capítulo, se alejó de la ventana y partió para su casa. Debía pasar en limpio sus anotaciones.

* * *

-_"¿Qué habrá querido decir Neji con que lo abriera estando sólo?"_ -pensaba el rubio en el baño de su pequeño hogar. Quería privacidad para leer el contenido del sobre y ¿qué mejor lugar que el baño para hacerlo?.

Rompió la parte superior del sobre y una pequeña hoja se asomó por la hendidura. La desplegó lenta y nerviosamente mientras leía con cuidado: ¡era una carta!

_Al Señor Naruto Uzumaki:_

_ Tengo el agrado de invitarle a la mansión Hyuga para conversar con usted sobre diversos asuntos que requieren de mi urgente atención y no pueden ser ignorados mucho más._

_ El futuro del clan Hyuga se encuentra en riesgo por no haber un candidato disponible para asumir la responsabilidad del liderazgo. Le solicito que acuda con esta carta lo antes posible para discutir los preparativos de boda y demás asuntos matrimoniales si es que acepta._

_Esperando que pueda concurrir en los próximos días con una respuesta positiva, lo saluda atentamente:_

_Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga._

La carta lo había dejado boquiabierto, la releyó nuevamente para asegurarse de lo que había leído en aquel momento.

-**¿Asuntos Matrimoniales?** -se preguntó confundido. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a la carta-** ¿¡NANI?!** -exclamó al comprender lo escrito.

Acá termina el segundo capítulo. Como verán es un poco corto el cap, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó la trama.

Vuelvo a repetir que no soy muy bueno en lemon pero espero que les guste y me den algún consejo para mejorar en el mismo.

**KenTanaka1350: **Me alegra que te gustara y perdona por cortar el anterior cap pero aquí te dejo la continuación en una rápida actualización!

**uxiha20: **Gracias amigo, espero que este cap también te guste!

**alvaraiz: **Gracias por dejarlo en favs, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir lemon y espero que con este capitulo te suceda lo mismo.


	3. Hanabi Hyuga

Bueno hola a todos! estoy feliz de poder publicar este nuevo capítulo luego de tanto tiempo. Primero que nada sé que muchos lectores lo han abandonado debido a que tardé mucho, pero los que aún los leen solo puedo disculparme y agradecerles. No quiero mentir, si no he actualizado no es porque no tenía tiempo, al contrario. Lo que sucede es que no sabía como continuar la trama pero hoy la inspiración volvió y decidí escribirlo antes de que me olvidara.

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia! : Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito.**

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 3 : Hanabi Hyuga**

-**Que situación más irónica, ¿verdad Hiashi?** -el líder del clan apretó los dientes y emitió un ligero gruñido.

-**Uzu...** -Naruto elevó una ceja- **Naruto-dono, ¿sabe por qué está aquí?** -preguntó corrigiéndose. Era costumbre del clan tratar con respeto a los pretendientes de la heredera.

-**Si no lo supiera ya lo habría preguntado, señor** -enfatizó con desprecio la segunda palabra y luego tomó un sorbo de su taza de té. Hiashi comenzó a temblar de la rabia pero se contuvo cuando un sirviente se acercó para retirar su taza ya vacía.

-**Entonces eso facilita mi duro trabajo. Sepa que estoy actuando en contra de mi voluntad al traerlo aquí, pero tengo entendido que usted es el más cercano a mis hijas de todos los pretendientes.**

-**¿Eso significa que ellas no saben nada?** -preguntó preocupado. Hiashi asintió con desgano mientras lo miraba con sus ojos blancos.

-**No. Y déjeme decirle que ambas estan postuladas para el título de líder del clan Hyuga y...** -Naruto elevó una mano para cortar en seco la explicación del hombre. Aunque eso era una falta total de respeto lo toleró.

-**...solo podrá convertirse en líder la que tenga un esposo. Entiendo.**

-**De acuerdo** -suspiró el padre de las Hyuga- **¿a quien de las dos elegirá?** -preguntó con total curiosidad- **quédese tranquilo que por el momento ellas no están aquí. Puede decirme su elección con total libertad** -El rubio lo pensó un momento mientras sujetaba con fuera la capa del Yondaime.

Ambas eran excelentes opciones. Por su parte Hinata era amable, cariñosa, muy linda y tenía un cuerpo muy suculento. Por otro lado Hanabi parecía ser más directa, aunque también muy linda y tenía buen cuerpo. En la presencia de Naruto la menor siempre fue amable y tierna con él.

No, no tomaría una decisión tan pronto.

-**Adiós** -anunció de repente. Caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

-**¿Qué? ¡Vuelve aquí!** -exclamó Hiashi corriendo hacia el. Con una seña, dos Hyuga de la rama secundaria le impidieron el paso activando sus byakugan- **¡no te irás de aquí sin antes dar una respuesta!**

-**Hum** -espetó Naruto- **lo pensaré y después volveré** -y con eso, desapareció en un brillo dorado de la habitación.

-**¡Maldición! **

* * *

-**Neji, ¿tienes un momento?** -una voz lo detuvo. Se dio media vuelta sorprendido de encontrar al muchacho.

-**Claro Naruto. Ahora mismo tenía que encontrarme con Ten-Ten, pero creo que podemos hablar** -Naruto asintió sonriente y le señaló un bar próximo.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás. Neji y Naruto pidieron un vaso chico de Sake, no querían emborracharse tan temprano.

Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, el rubio habló.

-**Mira Neji, tengo un problema** -el Hyuga asintió depositando el vaso en la mesa. Sus ojos se centraron en Naruto- **hoy Hiashi me ha pedido que me case con alguna de sus hijas.**

-**Puedo imaginarme lo que viniste a pedirme. Es una difícil decisión** -Naruto asintió sorprendido, Neji lo había leído como a un libro- **¿y quieres mi consejo?**

-**Exacto. Si te confieso la razón tengo un fuerte sentimiento con ambas. Es por eso que si elijo alguna temo arrepentirme** -una risa suave lo confundió. Pero el sonrojo del Hyuga era aún más confuso.

-**Bueno si yo tendría que darte mi opinión...** -tomó el resto del sake de golpe y luego se puso de pie repentinamente- **¡debes ir por ambas amigo mío! ¡créeme que las he visto y cada una tiene sus encantos naturales y...! **

-**Neji...** -el chico preguntó "¿qué?" pero luego se dio cuenta que todos los clientes lo miraban y que estaba llamando la atención. Muy avergonzado se volvió a sentar- **volviendo al tema, ¿acaso las has visto... desnudas? **

-**¡Ejem!** -carraspeó Neji sonrojado y luego asintió- **no me malinterpretes, no es que sea un pervertido. Solamente me encontraba paseando por los baños termales una vez y... casualmente...**

-**Ero-Hyuga** -Naruto comentó y luego comenzaron las carcajadas. Neji se enojó un momento pero el apodo era divertido después de todo- **en realidad, no sé por qué, pero creo que debería conocerlas mejor. Ya sabes... **

-**Oh ya entiendo a qué te refieres ¡Picarón! ¡el sexo es la mejor forma de...!**

-**Emm, iba a decir ramen** -otra vez, había quedado como un patético pervertido- **pero en fin. Tienen muchas diferencias, no creo que acepten salir conmigo.**

-**En realidad sí lo harán. Y creo que Hanabi sería la mejor opción para empezar** -le indicó Neji teniendo un sangrado de nariz. Naruto pestañeó dos veces confundido- **creo que es hora de que te diga lo que tienes que hacer con ella. ¡Hoy amigo mío, perderás tu virginidad!**

En ese momento Naruto se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a Neji. La mirada de los clientes del bar era mucho para su reputación como un nuevo Jounin.

* * *

Caminaba por las tiendas eligiendo posibles atuendos para seducir a su nuevo sensei. Pasaba por tiendas normales hasta tiendas eróticas, donde las prendas de vestir exponían demasiado del cuerpo de quien lo usara. Pero uno en particular le llamó la atención y cuando acercaba su cara a la vitrina una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

-**¡Kyaa!** -exclamó asustada pero se relajó cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki- **¡Sensei!** -lo abrazó con fuerza apretando su cuerpo a propósito con el de él para excitarle.

Y, casualmente, lo logró. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con las mejillas completamente rojas y un pequeño sangrado de la nariz de su sensei. Volviéndolo a abrazar y apoyando su zona inferior contra la suya pudo sentir algo duro apretando su pantalón.

-**Escucha Hanabi-chan. Necesito decirte algo** -comentó Naruto liberándose suavemente del abrazo y tomando los hombros de la joven. Luego la miró a los ojos.

-**¿Naruto-sensei?** -el chico negó con la cabeza ante la evidente mirada de la joven.

-**No aquí. ¿Tienes algún lugar en el que podamos hablar en privado?** -preguntó mientras el corazón de la chica se llenaba de emoción. Asintiendo tomó la mano de Naruto y lo llevó con rapidez a su casa.

Corriendo hacia la puerta aún con la mano jalándolo se detuvo en seco. Naruto jadeó por el esfuerzo.

-**Por aquí no. Entremos por la ventana de mi habitación** -indicó Hanabi saltando primero por una de las ventanas adyacentes. El rubio se detuvo un momento, considerando lo que iba a hacer pero luego recordó las palabras de Neji.

_"Sexo Naruto. Hanabi está enamorada de ti y solo el sexo podrá convencerla de que tú piensas igual. Debes ser muy directo"_

Negando con la cabeza sonrojado siguió a la joven por la ventana. Se puso de pie en el lugar, la habitación era bastante común. Una cama con una mesa y una lámpara a un costado, una pequeño están donde guardaba libros de estudio y novelas y alguna que otra revista. Las paredes eran azules claras y el techo de madera.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama. Con un movimiento, le indicó que el se acercara. Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que Naruto se armó de valor para decir lo que iba a decir. Probablemente, lo rechazaría, Neji quizás se equivocaba pero debía intentarlo al menos.

-**Hanabi-chan...** -comenzó este pero se detuvo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hanabi tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos azules.

Con un solo movimiento impulsó rápidamente su cabeza hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Fue breve, pero suficiente para que Naruto aclarara todos sus sentimientos por la hermosa joven.

Separándose la chica desvió su rostro en extremo sonrojado. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-**¿Querías decirme algo?** -Naruto suspiró, debía hacerlo. Neji no se equivocaba después de todo.

-**Así es. Escucha, no sé que me pasa desde hace un tiempo** -tomó sus manos causando que ella lo mirara a los ojos- pero me gustas mucho Hanabi-chan.

-**¿Qué?** -esa pregunta lo puso nervioso. No esperaba que reaccionara así.

-**¡Es verdad! ¡no pasa un solo segundo que no piense en tus ojos o en tu cabello! ¡todos mis sueños son contigo, que beso tus labios que estamos juntos! ¡Yo te amo con locura!** -exclamó de repente. Hanabi se había quedado sin habla, era algo extraño en ella.

-**¿Enserio Naruto-sensei?** -el asintió con rapidez causando una enorme sonrisa en la joven- **¡yo también te amo! **-exclamó ella besando sus labios y, en el impacto, tirándolo sobre la cama y recostándose sobre él.

Fue un beso desenfrenado, una unión de labios apasionada en el que labios no podían despegarse el uno del otro. Separándose, sabían que era tiempo para el round 2, esta vez Naruto tomó la iniciativa y empujó su lengua contra la boca de Hanabi quien de inmediato la abrió para dejarlo pasar. En ese breve instante, el rubio usó su lengua para llegar a los rincones más húmedos de la boca de la menor de las Hyuga. Luego de aquel instante, retiró su lengua ya que le dolía por moverla tanto, y Hanabi aprovechó el momento para hacer lo mismo con la boca de Naruto.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos por falta de aire.

-**Eres... hermosa **-confesó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hanabi le dio un suave beso y luego comenzó a quitarse el Kimono con rapidez. Excitado como un toro, Naruto tiró hacia un costado la capa del Yondaime, el chaleco de Chunnin y la banda de Konoha. Ahora, solo le quedaba una remera negra que se ajustaba a su físico bien desarrollado y los pantalones.

Cuando se sacó el kimono y la camisa de rejilla negra reveló su sostén copa F y sus panties rosadas. El rubio, sonriente y muy sonrojado la miró mientras ella le quitaba con avidez la remera negra y revelaba su físico marcado. Mientras Naruto masajeaba su trasero, la chica le daba pequeños besos en los músculos frontales.

-**Naruto-kun, quiero probarlo** -anunció de repente al oído del muchacho. El chico la besó con pasión un momento y luego rió.

-**¿Qué ocurrió con "Naruto-sensei"?** -la chica soltó una risilla mientras le quitaba los pantalones y revelaba los boxers grises. El miembro de Naruto apretaba el boxer con desesperación.

Se detuvo, antes de probarlo quería sentirlo y humedecerse. Entonces, sin quitarle los boxers o sus propias panties Hanabi se sentó en el pene y comenzó a frotarlo con su trasero haciéndolo suspirar de placer y dar alguno que otro gruñido.

-**¿Te gusta... de esta... forma?** -preguntaba entrecortada por el estímulo. Naruto sujetaba el trasero de Hanabi con fuerza mientras lo ayudaba a moverse. Incluso sin que hiciera algo más el placer era bueno.

-**Eres... la mejor** -respondió haciéndola sonreír. Sintiendo que sus panties se humedecían sin haber llegado todavía al orgasmo supo que debía probarlo como correspondía.

Se levantó un momento y puso sus manos en el boxer. En cuanto lo retiró y lo tiró hacia un costado sonrió mientras notaba que el miembro del muchacho tenía un buen tamaño.

De un solo movimiento, lo engulló totalmente. Su saliva le ayudó a tragarlo de golpe. Naruto dejó escapar un grito de placer y entonces, viendo que Hanabi se movía lentamente con toda su boca alrededor del miembro tomó su cabeza y la empujó hacia abajo cada vez que podía para incrementar la velocidad.

Hanabi parecía experta en lo que hacía, su boca era maravillosa. Incluso aún con el gran miembro en toda su boca aún era capaz de usar su lengua y saborear la parte inferior del pene. Naruto gruñó mientras la velocidad aumentaba y el orgasmo se acercaba. No quería sacarlo, así que decidió advertirle a la chica que debía prepararse.

-**Oh Kami-sama, no puedo más... creo que voy a... ¡ah!** -sujetando aún la cabeza hacia abajo el chico le acabó dentro de la boca dejando que todo su semen fuera absorbido por Hanabi.

Aún cuando pensó que algo se iría a escapar, le sorprendió que Hanabi se tragara todo con apenas toser un momento. Sacándolo de la boca siguió usando sus manos para mover la piel del miembro y que no perdiera excitación.

-**Sabe a Ramen, ¡sugoi Naruto-kun!** -exclamó ella haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaba Naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella. Con su cara enfrentando el trasero de Hanabi. La chica no hizo ninguna objeción, aunque estaba sorprendida no le importó que Naruto besara una de las mejillas de su trasero y que le quitara el sostén. Con una mano, jugueteó con el gran pecho derecho de la joven causando varios gemidos de placer y que sus pezones se endurecieran de inmediato.

Aún excitada como estaba, pudo notar que Naruto le quitaba las panties y que con ambas manos le abría el trasero para tener la mejor vista de su vida.

-**¿Qué.. vas a hacer?** -le preguntó con nerviosismo. El rubio solo rió mientras le insertaba un dedo en la vagina.

-**Mi turno** -susurró y, mientras tenía su dedo dentro insertó su lengua también para excitarla aún más rápido.

Gimió más con el gran estímulo. Naruto había usado su dedo con sus paredes vaginales y, finalmente, con su clítoris haciéndola gritar de placer. Retiró el dedo, y metió la lengua lo más que pudo mientras que con sus labios saboreaba el sexo de Hanabi. Quien, eventualmente gritó en agonía cuando acabó en la cara de Naruto por primera vez.

El chico bebió todo lo que pudo, encontrando bastante agradable su sabor. Usando el resto de los jugos de Hanabi lubricó su pene mientras se ponía de rodillas detrás de ella. Adivinando su intención, la chica asintió sonrojada mientras el chico se masturbaba un poco. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo insertó su miembro con una rápida estocada para ahorrarle dolor.

-**¡KYAA!** -lo que no supo fue que resultó peor de lo que pretendía. Naruto le había desgarrado la vagina y un poco de sangre salía del trasero.

-**¡Sumimasen!** -exclamó tratando de retirarlo de dentro pero ella negó jadeante mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

-**Hazlo, ¡rápido!** -con otra estocada crujió un poco la madera de la cama.

Naruto tomó con ambas manos el trasero de Hanabi para impulsarse hacia delante cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Al principio la chica sintió mucho dolor pero, a medida que pasaba los minutos, su cuerpo se acostumbraba más y más al placer dejando que locos alaridos salieran por su boca.

Naruto, quien sentía que aquello era lo mejor del mundo después del ramen hizo lo mismo que en su sueño: apoyó su cuerpo contra la espalda de la chica pero sin retirar su miembro de su interior, la chica solo respondía con más gemidos.

Así, la abrazó mientras tenían relaciones. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con los pezones y la estructura de sus tetas mientras que esa posición le resultaba aún más excitante.

Después de media hora en esa posición, Hanabi lanzó gritos muy seguidos a medida que la velocidad aumentaba. Naruto seguía pegado a su piel pero había dejado de jugar con sus pechos, ya no razonaban, el placer les hizo perder la cabeza en un instante.

-**Naru-Naruto-kun, por favor...** -suplicó la joven. Naruto, con emoción asintió mientras sentía como su pene se rodeaba de un líquido espeso que resultaba ser los jugos de la joven que llegaba a su segundo orgasmo.

-**Ha-Hai, lo haré... ¡dentro!** -no tardó mucho, en unos segundos el liberó su semen dentro de Hanabi mientras la velocidad de inmediato decremento hasta detenerse.

Jadeando, la joven se recostó sobre la cama de espaldas como estaba. Naruto, retirando lentamente su pene cansado, se recostó encima de ella apoyando su miembro en su trasero mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

La besó en la mejilla mientras ambos jadeaban por la estupenda noche.

-**¿Cómo... cómo estuvo?** -le preguntó asustado. La chica se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al rubio.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego, Naruto se recostó boca arriba en la cama y ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho. El rubio usó su brazo rodeando su esbelta cintura.

-**Eres el mejor. Te amo **-susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Naruto suspiró besando su frente con cariño. Luego sonrió pensando en Hinata.

Neji tenía razón, ser realmente directo con Hanabi fue lo mejor. Un asunto menos, ahora faltaba el más difícil: Hinata Hyuga.

l

l

* * *

Bueno un poco corto el cap para ser una actualización lenta, pero el siguiente vendrá más rápido ya que tengo planeada la trama. Como pudieron notar, hubo lemon entre Hanabi y Naruto y el comienzo de su relación. Pero no se preocupen, ya que el siguiente lo dedicaré a Hinata y a Naruto completamente. Luego habrá otro en que los tres tengan sexo como dice la pareja principal es HinaNaruHanabi.

Hablando de pareja principal he estado pensando y me gustaría darle la elección a los lectores. Por eso abro una votación, pueden elegir si el rubio se queda con Hinata, Hanabi o ambas. Lo hago ya que el último cap será en base a los resultados.

**Zafir09: **Muchas gracias amigo, espero que este cap te guste también y perdona la tardanza.

**POCHO102: **Tienes razón y gracias por tus palabras. Aunque no me gusta mi propia forma de escribir lemon trato de mejorar con nuevas historias o capítulos. He leído un poco de ese autor y me inspiró gracias!

**KenTanaka1350: **Bueno, en verdad que me he tardado más de dos semanas u.u, pero espero que la razón que dí al principio pueda disculparme. Aquí tienes más lemon amigo y espero que te guste!

**lalo80: **Diez días después de tu review lo continuo, soy patético lo sé. Perdona y espero que este cap valga la pena.


End file.
